Eriadu/Leyendas
Eriadu era el mundo más importante del sector Seswenna, y uno de los centros de comercio más activo de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Estaba ubicado en la intersección de varias rutas hiperespaciales, incluyendo la Ruta Comercial Rimma, la Vía Hydiana, el Corredor Lipsec y la Ruta Yankirk. En un principio, el planeta estuvo comunicado por medio del Camino de Eriadu, hasta que la Vía Hydiana fue reconducida para pasar por Eriadu (debido a razones económicas) en vez de a Seswenna. Era una importante plataforma de lanzamiento para naves que se dirigían al sector Moddell, tales como la nave colonia Empresa Libre en el 130 ABY. Descripción thumb|left|250px|El Palacio del Gobernador Eriadu era un planeta terrestre que ocupaba la cuarta posición de la estrella Eriadu del sistema Eriadu, ubicado en el centro del sector Seswenna, en la región de los Territorios del Borde Exterior de la galaxia. Eriadu era la capital del sector Seswenna y se situaba en la intersección de la Ruta Comercial Rimma, la Vía Hydiana, el Corredor Lipsec, y la Ruta Yankirk. Poseyendo una atmósfera respirable, una gravedad estándar y una sola luna, Eriadu era un mundo de fábricas grises de tierra firme y mares estrechos, cuyo terreno incluía paisajes urbanos industriales y zonas de desechos. El planeta tenía un día que duraba 24 horas estándar, un año compuesto de 36. Días locales, y un diámetro de 13.490 kilómetros. El clima de Eriadu estaba contaminado y una niebla naranja aparecía en su baja atmósfera; el mundo estaba dominado por las industrias pesadas, y los subproductos tóxicos arrojados de numerosas fábricas ensuciaron el aire, la tierra y el mar. Las mayorías de las regiones habitadas de Eriadu estaban fuertemente industrializadas con una arquitectura utilitaria. Los sistemas avanzados de eliminación de desechos, depuradores de atmósferas y purificadores de acuíferos que se usaban en los mundos más prósperos estaban ausentes en Eriadu. Fabricaciones Eriadu, el mayor empleador del planeta, era con mucho el mayor contaminador, y sus procesos fueron directamente responsables de gran parte del daño ambiental infligido al ecosistema del planeta. La rápida industrialización de Eriadu llevó a la mayoría de sus especies nativas a la extinción; la rata Eriaduana, la cual prospero en el nuevo entorno, fue una excepción. A pesar de sus problemas de contaminación, Eriadu era un centro de actividad comercial y de gobierno en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Eriadu importó productos alimenticios, medicinales y minerales, y exportaba tecnologías informáticas, manufacturas, textiles y droides. Aunque varios fabricantes de droides se encontraban en el planeta, el trabajo con droides era poco común en Eriadu; a pesar de esto, al menos un droide supervisor serie EV, el cual había sido equipado con un motivador MDF en vez del motivador EV estándar, fue utilizado en Eriadu, donde, como resultado del sadismo inducido por el motivador MDF, tenía los pies de 160 droides fundidos a un piso de una fábrica para evitar que dejaran sus puestos de trabajo. Los apartamentos de Eriadu, alquilados bajo nombres falsos, estaban entro los activos de la Casa de Organa. Eriadu se caracterizaba por tener un terreno muy accidentado con pequeños mares. Su superficie se contaminó por la industria y por las zonas de desechos que contaminaron su atmosfera, tierras y mares. Eriadu permaneció en este estado, debido a que sus legisladores estaban más interesados en expandir su extensión urbana, para competir con otras ecumenópolis como Coruscant, que en investigar en purificadores atmosféricos, depuradoras de agua y sistemas de eliminación de desechos. Entre sus mayores ciudades destacaban su capital Ciudad Eriadu, Phelar y la Antigua Ciudad Industrial. El planeta era también conocido por sus bosques. A su alrededor órbita un satélite natural, pequeños astilleros y varios entornos habitables. Historia República Galáctica thumb|left|140px|La familia Tarkin controlaba gran parte de Eriadu. Eriadu cayó dentro del espacio que había sido ampliamente explorado por la República Galáctica por la época de la Guerra Civil Jedi y estaba dentro del espacio controlado por los Sith durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Eriadu era conocido por la delicada joyería de conchas antes de la llegada de la Quintada, una oligarquía de cinco familias poderosas de ascendencia Corulag, alrededor del 900 ABY. Bajo la dirección de la Quintada, que intentó transformar el mundo en el “Coruscant del Borde Exterior”, Eriadu se convirtió en un centro de fabricación con astilleros de prestigio. Eriadu también se convirtió en un rival de las casas nobles de los sectores Senex y Juvex, y alrededor del 700 ABY, las casas anexaron una serie de sistemas que se conocí como el Noveno Cuadrante en un esfuerzo por protegerse contra la influencia de Eriadu. Alrededor del 130 ABY, la nave colonia Empresa Libre partió de Eriadu, transportando a varios cientos de colonos de Jinda y Tulgah, antes de desaparecer en su camino al Ojo de Kuna en el sector Moddell. Después de retirarse de las Fuerzas de Seguridad de las Regiones Exteriores de la República para asumir su posición política en su mundo natal, el nativo de Eriadu Wilhuff Tarkin se ganó el rango de Teniente gobernador de Eriadu. Trabajando desde una ostentosa propiedad costera, rápidamente se sumergió en las esferas políticas y económicas de Eriadu. Tarkin organizó una competencia entre Lommite Limitado y Mineral InterGaláctico en un esfuerzo por mantener a la industria de construcción naval de Eriadu suministradas de Lommite, pero cuando las dos compañías corrieron para entregar su mineral a Eriadu, sus naves fueron saboteadas entre sí y se estrellaron. El programa de entrevistas Esencia tenía su sede en Eriadu en el 23 ABY y en el 22 ABY, los ejecutivos de la red de Eriadu pagaron el pasaje de Jonava Billane al sector Seswenna antes de una aparición programada por Billane en Esencia. El brigadier Gideon Tarkin sirvió como Ministro de Seguridad de Eriadu en el 22 ABY, cuando agentes de la Aduana e Inmigración de Eriadu detuvieron el Apagón Bronceado Trove mientras estaba pasando por Puerto Phelar y encontraron 144 droides Hailfire empacados dentro de una nave independiente. Eriadu sirvió como el cuartel general del décimo octavo ejército y como posición delantera de la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon debido a la presencia de fuerzas Separatistas en los sectores circundantes. La fuerza defensiva inicial de la República recibió refuerzos de doce cazas estelares delta-7 Aethersprite que se trasladaron al Puerto Phelar por órdenes del Consejo Jedi en cooperación con el brigadier Gideon Tarkin, y las escaramuzas traerían una presencia aún mayor de militares de la República y Jedi a Eriadu. Eriadu recibió una flota que estaba bajo el mando del brigadier Tarkin, el cual combino varias armadas planetarias en “teatros prioritarios” y las lanzo desde Eriadu, el cual se había convertido en el principal punto de partida de la República para todas las batallas en su cuadrante cuando el cercano mundo fabricante Sullust se separó de la República en el 21 ABY. Las tropas de Eriadu también asediaron mundos como Sluis Van y Xagobah en el teatro Praesitlyn. Imperio Galáctico Wilhuff Tarkin recibió el mando del sector Seswenna tras la reestructuración de Palpatine del gobierno galáctico, y como Moff, Tarkin estableció su administración en Eriadu y lo convirtió en la capital del sector. La decisión de Tarkin aprovechó la importancia industrial, comercial y estratégica del sistema y proporciono una apariencia de la cultura de los Mundos del Núcleo a los representantes Imperiales y nobles de Coruscant que habían sido colocados allí. Bajo el gobierno de Tarkin, la manufactura de Eriadu creció, sus exportaciones de tecnología aumentaron y las corporaciones con intereses prosperaron. Tarkin dirigió la Operación de las Extensiones Occidentales en el 17 ABY, y después de que la campaña concluyera, el piloto Imperial Shea Hublin propuso matrimonio en Eriadu, donde se casó con Eris Harro, la heredera de una de las Casas de la Quintada. Después de que le Emperador Palpatine le promoviera a la posición de Gran Moff, Wilhuff Tarkin se instaló en Eriadu a tiempo completo para supervisar su nueva jurisdicción del Macrosector Exterior. En Eriadu se encontraba una importante resistencia desde el inicio del Nuevo Orden y después de la firma del Tratado Corelliano en el 2 ABY, el grupo se convirtió en parte formal de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Sin embargo, debido a la amenaza de represalias Imperiales, los agentes Rebeldes usaron Eriadu como una base de operaciones para sus actividades fuera del planeta; el gran volumen de tráfico comercial le permitia a los insurgentes viajar entre Eriadu y otros lugares dentro del sector Seswenna y otros puertos importantes alrededor de la galaxia con relativa facilidad. Un tiempo antes de la Batalla de Yavin, un equipo de ataque de la Alianza Rebelde atacó el transporte personal del Gran Moff Tarkin cerca de Eriadu en un intento fallido de asesinar a Tarkin que sim embargo, resultó en la liberación de un esclavo Mon calamari llamado Gial Ackbar. Después de la muerte de Wilhuff Tarkin en el 0 DBY, Ardus Kaine asumió el control del Macrosector Exterior y reubicó su capital e Eriadu a Entralla. El Almirante Sander Delvardus se negó a seguir a Kaine y fortificó Eriadu, donde controlo una porción de la Vía Hydiana y aseguro la Ruta Comercial Rimma hasta el norte de Yag'Dhul después de la Batalla de Endor. Shea Hublin, que también se había negado a acompañar al Gran Moff Kaine, se alineó con el General Superior Delvardus y su Autoridad de Eriadu, y, en el 4 DBY, dirigió un escuadrón en Chelleya para repeler a los invasores Nagai de Eriadu. Delvardus pronto se peleó con las familias gobernantes de Eriadu, quienes querían que él defendiera sus intereses en lugar de iniciar una invasión a los Mundos del Núcleo, y la Autoridad de Eriadu pronto se desintegró. Eriadu permaneció dentro del territorio Imperial por los días de la Campaña de Thrawn en el 9 DBY, pero finalmente se convirtió en un miembro receloso de la Nueva República debido a las consideraciones económicas. Los esclavos en Eriadu fueron liberados durante la ascensión de la Nueva República, perjudicando gravemente la economía Eriaduana a corto plazo; sin embargo, bajo el gobierno de la Nueva República, Eriadu fue una potencia económica clave en el Borde Exterior y un centro industrial y comercial. Bajo el régimen del Imperio Galáctico, los Eriaduanos tuvieron esclavos no-humanos. Eriadu también era un dique seco Imperial muy importante. El planeta era el mundo natal del Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, ex gobernador del planeta bajo el gobierno de la República, el cual supervisó el sector Seswenna y el Macrosector Exterior bajo el régimen del Nuevo Orden. Después de su muerte, el Centro de Conferencias Memoria de Tarkin fue construido en la Ciudad Eriadu, nombrado en honor al fallecido Gran Moff. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong y más allá En el año 26 DBY, durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, los Jedi Corran Horn, Anakin Solo y Tahiri Veila visitaron el planeta. Durante su tiempo en Eriadu, Anakin y Tahiri acudieron a ayudar al Jedi rodiano Kelbis Nu que estaba bajo el ataque de los agentes de la Brigada de la Paz. Antes de que Kelbis Nu muriese, descubrieron que Yag'Dhul sería atacado por los yuuzhan vong debido a su situación en la confluencia de la Espina Comercial Corelliana y la Ruta Comercial Rimma. Desafortunadamente los dos Jedi fueron arrestados por los juzgados eriaduanos y fueron interrogados por el juez Teniente Themion. Durante el interrogatorio, Anakin fue víctima de un brutal trato por parte de Themion hasta que Tahiri vino en su ayuda. Anakin, Tahiri y Corran Horn escaparon de Eriadu en el transporte Lucro. Eriadu permaneció como miembro de la Nueva República y de la Alianza Galáctica, aunque habían ciertos desacuerdos y resentimientos hacia el gobierno galáctico debido a los apuros económicos que tubieron que pasar por la emancipación de los esclavos y los nuevos controles medioambientales que fueron instalados en el planeta. Cuando se hizo evidente que Contruum estaba siendo atacado durante la Defensa de Mon Calamari, dos destacamentos eriaduanos salieron del sistema, aunque estos pudieron haber sido decisiones individuales. Los yuuzhan vong pasaron por alto Eriadu, el cual surgió de la guerra con una mayor importancia e influencia. Eriadu fue miembro de la Confederación durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, y por el 137 DBY, se encontraba en el espacio controlado por el Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt. Lugares Ciudad Eriadu, situada en el hemisferio sur del planeta, era la capital y el mayor centro urbano de Eriadu, así como era la mayor área de la industria pesada que se realizaba en el planeta. Población Los seres humanos comprendían el 86% de la población de 22 mil millones de Eriadu. El Básico Galáctico Estándar se hablaba en Eriadu. Una significativa población de esclavos de casi tres mil millones estaba presente en Eriadu durante la época de la República Galáctica y el Imperio Galáctico. Los hombres Eriaduanos tendían a usar turbantes y barbas mientras que las mujeres estaban veladas. Los Eriaduanos noble incluían a la Familia Tarkin, la cual jugó un papel en la historia de la República Galáctica y el Imperio Galáctico. Muchos, si no todos los Eriaduanos, eran humanocentristas. El acento Eriaduano era muy distintivo, y se decía que era “más del Núcleo que el Núcleo”. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' * * * * * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Death Star'' * *''Children of the Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''La Fuerza Unificadora'' }} Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Tarkin'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 33'' }} Categoría:Lugares de Eriadu Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio de Krayt Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas terrestres